Alpha and Omega: The Accepted
by Blackwolf4626
Summary: 2 years after the events of The Reunion, Sirius, who is now full grown, and leaves Jasper with a few friends on vacation to escape the stresses of being an Alpha by having fun and relaxing time, but finds something else as well. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

_**Authors Note: Well here it is, the last of the trilogy. This time, the main character isn't Armstrong! It's going to be Sirius, but don't worry there will still be a lot of the wolves from my previous stories, its just set a few years after the events of The Reunion. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy the story and read on!**_

Alpha and Omega: The Accepted

Four Years after The Reunion

Sirius's POV

"Sirius! Wake up!"

I groaned, wanting to sleep in today and not have to get up. I never got to sleep in now a days.

"Give me ten more minutes Dad!" I sighed, curling up into a tighter ball and using my tail to cover the light from hitting my eyes.

Armstrong sighed and nudged my shoulder once more in an attempt to get me up. Its been years sense I got up willingly so this was basically a routine for the two of us, I refused to go out and he made an attempt to get me up. Simple.

"Candu, can you help me out love?" Armstrong asked, looking at his mate.

Candu, groaned as well, looking over at his mate and chuckling at our daily routine.

"Babe, you know as well as I do that he won't get up no matter what you or I do"

He looked older, they both did, their fur lost the natural shine it always had, the black on both of their fur had started to turn gray. It was much more noticeable on Armstrong sense he had all black fur and now it was showing streaks of gray on his chest, paws and around his muzzle, his scar had even began to dissapear a little from all the years it's been.

"I know...I guess I'll have to go and wake up Lydia" Armstrong informed, raising his voice.

My eyes shot open and I bounced up to my feet, sighing and stretching out my legs and back.

"See? Now was that so hard?" Armstrong asked, smirking at his remark.

Rolling my eyes at the older wolf, I walked to the entrance, I had really grown over the past few years, offically, I was a little taller Armstrong and often teased my god-father about it, saying maybe it was time for me to carry him on my head.

I still wasn't taller than Candu though, he had some kind of big growth spurt a couple of years back to the point where he became taller than Armstrong, making all of the short jokes that everyone was saying stop and vanish.

"Now Sirius, just because you're an Alpha now, doesn't mean you can skip out on your duties, you still have to go help out Drake with the hunting" Candu reminded.

"Okay, okay! I'll head out right now, right after I go see the guys" I replied, walking to the den entrance.

About a year ago, I moved out of my Mothers den and into my Armstrong's and Candu's to give her the space she needed and deserved, it helped her a lot but she still worries about me and I have to go see her and everyone else today.

"Then go see them, but don't be late with meeting Drake! You're always late with that kind of stuff, and don't ditch just because of what happened!" Armstrong reminded, following me to the entrance of the den.

"Okay, I promise" I grinned, walking out and looking back at him.

I ran towards the first stop of my daily routine, to go and see my best friend of course, the one and only dog that has ever existed in this pack, Conrad.

Armstrong's POV

"Bye Sirius! Have a good day!" I yelled, sighing and watching my god-son run off to his friends den.

My mate came behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close and kissing my forehead, looking down at me with a smile.

"Sometimes, you act to much like his mother" He said, nuzzling me.

"Well I just worry about him to much I guess" I answered, still looking in the direction where he left.

"He's a growing wolf, he needs his space, love" Candu reminded, looking in the same direction that I was.

"I'm trying to give him that space, but its just so hard! I've been watching him sense he was six months old"

I recall the first time I met him, when I ran into him by accident while he tried to feed his mother, the small little pup a mere image of what he was now, a full grown alpha.

"Well, we're just going to have to try to do it love, we have to trust him to make the right choices"

"I trust he will, he always has"

"Then theres nothing to worry about" Candu said, kissing my cheek and letting me rest my head on his chest.

I sighed deeply, loving the feeling of my mates comforting touch, so many happy years with this wolf and I wouldn't give a single second back. I could live the rest of my life like this with him. He gave me the perfect life.

Loving being in his arms like this, I closed my eyes and let him kiss my forehead, smiles on both of our faces.

"You know he's not going to meet up with Drake right?"

"Yeah, I know"

Sirius's POV

"Almost there!" I panted, trying to run there as fast as I could and trying to set a new personal record.

I would have to, if I wasn't interrupted by a certain wolf.

A white object fell from the tree above me, I slid on the ground under it, barely missing it as it hit the ground. Smirking, the white wolf which fell from the tree looked at me and clapped his paws together in congratulation.

"Not bad that time, Sirius" Uncle Steph congratulated, the smirk plastered on his face.

"Thanks Steph, I did learn from the best" I replied, winking at him.

"Your welcome, where are you headed off to?"

Still the same as always, he was one of the wolves that never changed during the whole time I knew him, his appearence, his attitude, his skills as a Zeta, and as my personal teacher. It was thanks to him that I was able to become an Alpha along with Drake.

"Just to Uncle Cole's place to go get Conrad, what about you?"

"I'm going to report to Eve, something about some wolves wondering around near Jasper, just saw you running and thought I'd 'drop' in" He answered, smiling.

"Okay, I wish you luck, I have to go get Conrad right now so I'll see you later, Uncle!" I said, running off again.

"You to Sirius! See you later!" Stephon said before running off in his own direction.

I wonder what was up with the wolves outside of Jasper, eh, it'll be handled with. I mean Eve sent Uncle Stephon out to deal with it and no one is better than him at doing what he does. But in the mean time I have to go pick up Conrad.

Now, unlike Stephon, Conrad changed a lot. He wasn't the shy hopeless little blind dog he use to be, I'm pretty sure he hides that about himself, being the only dog that is in the pack, he was made into an Omega and was picked on not only because he was a dog but also because of his blindness.

He bucked up for himself, got a lot of confidence and now doesn't take anything from anyone, as good as it is that he's standing up for himself, I still miss that shy, nervous attitude that he had. The only thing that didn't change about him was his scarf, he still carried it around his neck but now it actually fit him rather than cover half of his body.

It looked really good on him and he never takes it off, the only times I ever even catch a glimpse of him without it on is when I arrive early at his parents den and he has it off but as soon as he is woken up he puts it back on.

"Come on, I have to get there early!" I panted to myself, running faster.

Unfortunately, I must have arrived late because when I got there Conrad was already starting to leave the den. His ears perked up and he looked in my direction, sighing.

"Late again Sirius" The white and light brown colored wolf sighed, shaking his head from side to side

Laughing, I walked up slowly to the wolf and tried to catch what little breath I still had in my lungs.

He grew as well, of course he wasn't as tall as me or Drake but he was still rather big for a dog, he was in all tall enough to reach my chin. His sleek, skinny body showed that he was an Omega unlike Drake or myself. We all grew well over the years, Conrad being the most mature out of the wolves in our little group, he was also the brains of the operation.

And as stated earlier, my best friend.

I got along with him more than any other wolf. Most avoided me because of the scars that were still very noticeable on my body from helping with my Mom when she was ill. That along with the two different colored eyes. I guessed it helped he couldn't see me in our friendship but I'm sure he wouldn't mind even if he could see. He wasn't the kind of canine to judge based on appearence.

"H-hey, give me a break, I was trying!" I panted.

"Well then, why don't you catch a breath for a minute in the den?" He asked "I'll head out to pick up Lou"

"Nonsense!" Someone said from inside the cave "Both of you come in!"

Conrad hung his head low, walking back inside and sitting down as I followed him. When we walked in I was greeted with the face of Uncle Cole, my to go to wolf, if you ever wanted to go to someone to talk about with your problems he was the wolf to go to, he's the wolf I go to with my problems, he was just such a good advice giver and knew how to keep a secret.

"Hey Uncle Cole! Where's Byron?" I asked, hugging my unrelated Uncle.

"He's off doing Alpha duties, he should be back in a bit" He answered, smiling at me "What about you?"

"I'm just here to pick up Conrad!" I answered, wagging my tail, just being near this wolf could make someone happy, I know he makes me happy.

"I don't need to be watched" Conrad groaned, rolling onto his back.

"What about Drake? Don't you have to go hunting with him today?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nervously laughed, rubbing the back of my head and putting on my famous grin.

"I ummmmmm, was kinda going to go after I got Conrad and Lou" I answered.

"Suuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeee you were" Conrad critisized from behind me.

"What? I was!" I answered.

"Sirius, I think we all know you weren't" Cole replied, smiling a little.

"Pfft, whatever" I said, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"Don't shake your head!" Conrad said, looking in my direction.

It was creepy how well Conrad could see without any being able to actually see. He doesn't even have problems when he's walking around with me, he moves around trees, hops over logs. I swear, it was like he could see better than me because I always trip over stuff and I have never once see Conrad trip over anything. He says he memorized everything but I doubt it.

"Dad, I'm going to go look for Lou now, I'll be home for dinner" Conrad promised, heading over to Cole and nuzzling him while he nuzzled back and smiled at his son.

"Okay, you can be a little late if you would like"

Yeah like that would happen, Conrad is never late for anything.

"I promise I won't Dad, Bye!" Conrad said, walking out.

"Bye Uncle Cole! I'll see you later!" I followed.

"Bye you two! Have fun!" Cole said, waving his paw goodbye.

Conrad's POV

"Hey Conrad! Wait up!" Sirius said, walking up behind me and smiling.

I smiled at him, navigating my way through the brush of the trees and bushes.

"You need to speed up Sirius, you're going to get to slow to do anything" I teased.

"What? I can run faster than any of the other wolves here!"

Oh so he thought, fixing my scarf, I ran forward, going through the obsticles as I remembered them, the rock just behind the fallen log, the two trees on the same side of the trail, then stump in the middle of the road and the branch sticking out of the branch close to the road.

I memorized and navigated through it all, no one is going to underestimate me again as long as I have anything to say about it. I've been teased, picked on and made fun of because of my handicap and I didn't like it, I felt weaker, not only because I was an Omega but also because I was a dog and blind.

So, to compensate for my handicap, I used it for my advantage, I can hear and smell better than anyone else in the pack.

But they still bullied me for my scarf, not that I let anyone touch it, the only ones I let touch it besides me are my parents, Cole and Byron. No one else.

It means to much to me.

"Conrad! Stop running!" Sirius said, trying to catch up to me.

I stopped, perking my ears up to listen for his footsteps which came soon as well as the sounds of panting.

"Fastest wolf huh? But not the fastest canine" I smirked, winking at him.

Sirius's POV

I loved it when he winked at me, it just got me so happy for some reason everytime he did it.

"S-shut up" I panted.

I was already tired from the big run that I did just to get from Armstrong's den to his parents and then he goes and makes me do that? I was exhausted.

"L-lets just go get Lou" I said, trying to catch my breath again.

He nodded, leading the way to our friends den.

Lou was the son of Salty and Gail, he was the youngest out of all of us but was also a really close friend. Fun to be around, creative and funny. He just had two bad things about him. He scared really easily and he was very cautious of a lot of things.

Because of this, Lou was often called 'Louser" because he didn't like to do a lot of things in fear something might happen that could get someone hurt.

Just the fact that his name was mixed with the word 'loser' made wolves laugh for some reason but he didn't mind it, he loved it, he actually told us to call him that whenever he was being to scared as a reminder to try and become more brave, it was a personal goal of his.

Inspite of this, Lou gets along with everyone, can talk his way out of anything and inherits his fathers Omega attitude. That was it, Me, Conrad, Lou and Drake. We usually hung out on days like this, two Omegas, two Alphas.

Conrad stopped suddenly and raised his head up.

"He's hiding again" Conrad said, shaking his head.

"Really? I wonder why this time..." I said, looking around.

"Lou! Its us! Come on out!" We both yelled, hearing light rustling from on top of a nearby tree.

It was nice, the spring that is, new flowers, new sights and everything isn't covered in snow, which also means more food for everyone and more hiding spots for Lou.

"I-is it safe?" Lou asked, peaking his head out of the tree.

Now Lou inherited the looks of both of his parents, he looked a lot like a younger version of Salty while having his mothers shining teal eyes, even if he says he looks nothing like his parents.

"Yes Lou, come on down!" Conrad encouraged.

He shivered in fear, looking at the ground and then at us.

"B-but I'm affraid of heights!"

"Then how did you get up there?" I asked, tilting my head.

He blushed, rubbing his shoulder, which was basically his way of telling he was nervous or embarrased.

"I-I thought I saw a snake or a spider or a lizard down there!"

"Lou! Theres nothing down here! Now come on down!" Conrad yelled.

"Y-you don't know that! There could be a million things down there!" Lou whined, sighing.

"Lou! You know what you promised yourself! Remember? 'Louser'?" I asked, having to remind the wolf to be brave.

He nodded, rubbing his shoulder again before taking one deep breath and jumping down from the tree to the ground. He looked down at the ground and all about to see there was nothing there before taking another deep breath and greeting us.

"H-hey guys" He said, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Lou, you okay?" Conrad asked, worried about our friend.

"Yeah, w-wheres Drake?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" I half growled, looking aside.

"You still not over that?" Conrad asked, tilting his head at me.

I growled, shaking my head and getting mad just at the memory of what he did. It has only been a month now, I believe anyway sense it happened.

"Uh oh..." Lou gasped, looking at me.

"What?"

All of a sudden, I knew what. I was turned around suddenly by two paws holding my shoulders and tipped over, a single paw keeping me from hitting the ground and a face looming over mine with a smirk imprinted on it, a slight chuckle escaping from the muzzle of the wolf.

I went wide eyed at the mere sight of him, Drake! He was supposed to be at the hunting grounds! What was he doing here today?!

"D-drake! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, hello to you to, beautiful" He said, before cupping my cheek and pressing our lips together in a kiss.

**Yup! Thats right! I'm starting the chapter off with a cliffhanger! Lol I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, its going to be one romantic and adventorous story, even more so than any of my other stories. **

**So please review and tell me if you want anything to happen and I might make it fit in the story! So as I always say and I'm glad to be able to say it again...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. A Teen's Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Accepted

Sirius's POV

I felt him gently caress my cheek, his lips against mine and gently kissing them, parting for a split second for air before smacking my lips together again.

I growled, not kissing back once before pushing away from Drake.

Growling, I walked a little away from Drake to get my space then sat down, only to have him sit in front of me and try to kiss me again.

I pushed away again, getting weird looks from both Conrad and Lou. It was obvious that Conrad knew what was going on from his face being exactly identical to Lou's.

"What? I can't kiss my boyfriend in public?" He asked, smirking at me in.

"EX Boyfriend!" I growled "We're no longer dating anymore!"

He laughed, grabbing me by the waist and trying to kiss me again while I squirmed to get away.

"We could be, if you would let me" He offered, nuzzling me.

"Why would I?! You cheated on me!"

Drake sighed shaking his head before putting his paws on my shoulders and rubbing the gently, almost massaging them.

"I told you love, she kissed me, I never even kissed back!"

"Don't give me that Drake! We both know that you always get hit on by females and frankly it doesn't surprise me that you kissed someone else..." I sighed, pushing away from him.

"G-guys can we please stop before this gets ugly?" Lou asked.

"But I would never do that to you!" Drake argued, completely ignoring Lou.

"Seriously you two, stop it you're going to scare Lou again" Conrad said, stepping in between us to try and stop the argument before it got out of hand.

I would have to, if there wasn't something I wanted to say.

"Then how come you did it in the first place? Or are you just saying this because you got caught?!" I asked, standing up to him.

"No its not because I got caught! I just wouldn't do it!"

_Flashback/Sirius's POV_

_"...and don't forget to be back before dark!"_

_"Okay! I got to go now Drake will be waiting for me!" I replied, smiling and walking out to meet up with Drake._

_"You're to early! He probably won't even be there yet!"_

_"I'll just wait for him! I'll see you later Dad"! I yelled back, smiling at him before running off._

_Drake and I started to date about around a year ago, he asked me when by convincing my Mom to tell me to go to the hunting grounds and there was when he asked the question and I was more than happy to say yes._

_Ever sense then things have been great, we spent all day together, with Lou and Conrad sometimes. Even when we were hunting we managed to stay together and he snuck a kiss from me every now and then while we were._

_'I hope Drake isn't there yet, I want to be there first' I thought, running towards the destination he pciked out for us to meet at._

_As I began to arrive, there was nothing but happiness when I began to slow down my pace, a big perk in my step, a smile plastered on my muzzle, my tail wagging like crazy. _

_But when I arrived and saw what I saw my heart broke._

_Drake was on there kissing a female wolf that I didn't even know! His paws were wrapped around her waist and hers were wrapped around his neck. _

_My whole body started to shake, I couldn't believe what I was seeing and it began to get harder to see it when my eyes started to water at the sight of him kissing her._

_"...D-drake..." I cried._

_The broke their kiss and looked at me, Drake was terrified at the sight of me and the female didn't even seem to care! He looked from me to her and then shook his head._

_"Sirius, this isn't what it looks like..." _

_I shook my head at him and turned around from him. Why? I ran away, tears creating a trail behind me, I didn't even know where I was going, I just wanted to get away from him._

_Why? Why did he do this? I always treated him with love, did he just get tired of me? Did I bore him? I didn't know what to say about this._

_"Sirius please wait!" _

Sirius's POV

"Sirius, I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I swear!" Drake promised, trying to hug me from behind.

I growled, pushing away from him.

"Whatever Drake, I'm going to my Mom's den and DON'T follow me!" I growled, turning away from him and joining Conrad and Lou.

"Okay, I won't but Sirius, I would never cheat on you, I want you to know that" He said, about to nuzzle me before I moved out of his way.

I walked away, Conrad following me and, after he said his apology, Lou came along as well.

Lou's POV

"Sirius, you okay?" Conrad asked, walking just behind him.

"Yeah, lets just get to my Mom's den then we'll go hang out, okay?"

I sighed, keeping close so I wouldn't get lost like always and then freak out.

"Are you going to be mad at him forever?" I asked, tilting my head.

I missed Drake, when we were young we all used to hang out and when Sirius and him started dating we had an even better time but now, I barely got to see him and I missed being able to hang out with all of us together and having a good time.

"No, not forever, I just...don't want to see him right now" Sirius answered, not looking back at me or Conrad.

When we arrived at his mother's home, Leon and his mate Hutch came out of the den to meet us, smiling at all three of us.

"Hey Uncle Hutch, Auntie Leon!" Sirius greeted, hugging them both.

"STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT!" Leon growled, hugging back slightly.

"Forgive my mate, he's a little grumpy today" Hutch apologized, hugging Sirius.

"Just today?" Conrad whispered at me.

Leon never changed, well as long as I have known him he's never changed, always grumpy but for some reason Hutch loves him, because apparently he has this nice cute and soft side.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Sirius asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, just checking in on your Mom, talked a little" Hutch answered, smiling.

"Is something wrong with her? Is she sick?!" I asked, starting to shake a little.

"No, she's just fine, you can go in to see her, we were just leaving" Leon informed, stepping out of the way for us to pass by.

"Okay, you take it easy you two" Conrad said, walking into the den.

"We will, thank you Conrad" Leon thanked, smiling at him.

Out of all of us, I was pretty sure Leon liked Conrad the most, Conrad never did anything to anyone to make them hate him, it was just some of the wolves around here weren't to happy about having a dog in the pack.

"Yeah, take it easy Leon, wouldn't want to wear out your old bones" Sirius teased, winking at him.

"Hey, I can still out run you Sirius, so don't call me old" Leon scolded, smirking.

"Sure you can, just keep telling yourself that old man" Sirius teased once more before walking into the den.

Leon growled, and it added onto his fustration when Hutch had a little laugh at Sirius's comment, although that was fixed when he nuzzled Leon.

"Have a good day!" I said before following Sirius into his mothers den.

Sirius's POV

"Hey Mom!" I cheered, running up and hugging her close.

"Hello Sirius" She smiled, hugging me back.

She changed to, her fur wasn't all the pure white as it used to be, it was gray as well, not all of it but most of it now. But even now, after so long, she still always made me happy, even if she was older now.

"How is your day going?" She asked, her voice being low.

"Pretty good, no complaints" I answered, kind of lying to her.

"Are you sure? You don't seem to sure about that yourself" She asked, knowing I was lying.

"I'm sure, I just went and picked up Conrad and Lou, walked over here and that was it" I replied, giving a nod.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Lou and gave him a big sweet smile.

"Now Lou, I know you won't lie to me, did anything happen while he was picking you up?"

Lou gulped. Damn. For as long as I have known Lou he has never told a lie, because he could never lie, he had this whole guilty conscience about him that made it hard for him to lie.

Shaking his head, he didn't make eye contact with her and kept shuffling his paw over the other.

"Lou? Did something happen?"

"N-no Ma'am!" He stuttered, shaking his head once more in an attempt to sell his lie.

"Okay, I know you wouldn't lie to me Lou so I trust you" She informed, turning to me.

Damn.

"Drake and Sirius kissed!" He shouted, covering his muzzle afterwards.

"Lou!" I yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I can't!" He apologized, covering his head with his paws.

"What happened Sirius? Did you two fight again?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, a little" I answered, not daring to look into her eyes.

She sighed deeply, shaking her head before gently nuzzling me.

"I wish you two wouldn't fight so much"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it" I complained, still not looking at her.

"Ma'am I would just like to say that Drake approached Sirius, he was trying to work things out with him" Conrad informed.

"See? He wants to still be with you Honey" She said, putting a paw on my shoulder assuringly.

"Mom, I said I didn't want to talk about it so can we please drop it?"

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it then I'll be here" She assured, licking my forehead.

I nodded, sighing before laying my head down and looking at Conrad, remembering when we were both pups and we met Drake in the first place. How he helped me get food for him and take care of the dog.

I guess that was when I started to fall for him, when we began to play one day in a field when we were supposed to be watching Conrad.

I guess that was when I fell for him.

Leon's POV

"I hate when they call me that" I growled, walking along side my mate.

"Call you what? Old man or Auntie?" Hutch asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Well, both!"

"Oh come on lovely, they're just joking, teenagers will be teenagers" Hutch joked, kissing my forehead.

I sighed, how was it that he always knew a way to calm me down, he always has and he always found a way to bring out the best in me somehow, I felt like a totally different wolf when I'm around him.

And I have been for years now.

Suddenly, I felt an all to familiar chill down my spine, making me shiver and stop in my tracks, looking around. Hutch tilted his head at my sudden stop and raised an eyebrow in addition to this.

"Something wrong Leon?" He asked.

Looking around, I saw no one, or nothing. I had no idea what that was but now, all of a sudden, I felt really uneasy like I was no longer safe where I was anymore. But I had no idea what could cause such an uneasy feeling when nothing was here, as far as I could tell it was just me and Hutch.

It was some kind of presence that was causing me to feel unsafe.

"N-no, everything is just fine" I lied, continuing to walk towards my home.

Homefully the feeling wasn't anything.

**Happy 4th of July! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I wish you all a Happy Independence Day! Please review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. New Trouble Makers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Accepted

Unknown Wolf's POV

"I can't believe we made it! It's Jasper!" I sighed, my tail wagging in our achievment in finally reaching this place.

"Yup, its about time to, thanks for helping us get here" My mate said, nuzzling me.

"Your welcome love, but now we just have to go find someone to take us to the pack leader, I can't exactly remember his name..."

"I'm sure one of the Alpha's is patrolling, maybe it'll be someone you know!" She encouraged.

"Okay, come on kids! Lets go" I announced turning around to see all of my children missing "Uhhhhhhh..."

"Where did they go now?!" She asked, looking around for our children.

"Don't know, they have to be around here somewhere" I answered.

"HEY YOU TWO!"

My mate and I turned around to see this white wolf coming our way, he looked familiar, and as he got closer I suddenly started to remember who it was.

"Wait...Stephon!"

Sirius's POV

"Okay Mom, I'll come visit you tomorrow!" I said, walking out of the den with Cornad and Lou.

"Keep safe Sirius! I love you!" She said, watching us from the opening of the den as we left.

"I will Mom! 'Love you to!" I replied, sighing and walking away from her den.

I smiled, walking with Conrad and Lou towards our log sledding sight meanwhile we talked about how yesterday went for each of us. For example, Lou spent most of his day hiding from the Alpha's who were supposed to play a prank on him.

Conrad spent the day trying to find a way for the Alpha's to stop teasing him about his scarf and trying to take it from him all the time. For some reason they found it funny when they tried to take it by ripping it off of his neck but they have yet to succeed in it.

We all had a hard time with the other Alpha's of the pack. They picked on Lou because he was scared of everything and often threw spiders, snakes and other things at him to scare him. Conrad was teased because of his scarf and they threatened to rip it apart and that caused him to get angry quiet often as well as the part about him being a dog, not many wolves were happy when Winston allowed him to stay with in the pack on the condition that he become an Omega.

Meanwhile, I was constantly made fun of because of my scars and my two different colored eyes, for some reason they didn't like that.

But when I started to date Drake, then it all stopped and they even were nice to me for a while but when I broke it off with him they immediantly started to do it again, I guess they liked or respected Drake and for that they stopped teaseing or bullying me.

"Hey Sirius..." Lou spoke up gently, looking at me.

"Yeah Lou?"

"I was wondering when you and Drake were going to make up..." He answered, lowering his head.

"I don't know Lou, I honestly don't know" I answered, not looking at him and just looking at the ground at my feet as I walked.

"Well if he cheated on you I can see why you wouldn't want to be with him again" Conrad agreed with me.

"Thank you Conrad" I thanked, happy to see he was agreeing with me.

"I-I agree to but I just don't like how we don't hang out with each other now, I mean he used to be apart of the group and all..." Lou drifted off.

"Don't worry about it Lou, I'm sure we'll make up in the future but for right now I want nothing to do with him" I assured, smiling at him.

I knew how much he liked it when we all hung out together and when Drake and I broke up Lou began trying to get us back together so that we could all remain friends but whe I refused to get back together with the cheater he stopped and remained quiet whenever we started to argue.

"O-okay" He said, putting on a smile.

"Now enough about Drake and I, lets go log sledding and forget about anything else" I cheered.

Conrad smirked, he and I would always win when we teamed up and usually Lou and Drake would be on the other team in a race, that of course changed when Drake and I started to date then Conrad and Lou had to be on the same team but now all three of us would just do it for the thrill.

It was kinda our thing sense Armstrong and Uncle Humphrey showed us how to log sled when we were just pups. This was the only thing Lou wasn't scared of that actually got a thrill going. He was scared at first but after much motivation we got him to do it and needless to say he fell in love with it.

"Lou, you put the log away where we usually told you right?" Conrad asked, looking in Lou's direction.

"Yeah, of course I did, why?" Lou asked.

"Because its not here!" I answered for Conrad, standing where the log used to be on top of our hill.

"B-but I put it right here! Look this is the tree I always lean it against!" Lou said, touching the big oak.

I knew this was our hill, we had a daily schedule that we followed and never got tired of. The trees were very similar except the fact that everything was covered in snow and grass being that spring started not long ago and Jasper was still recovering from its harsh winter.

"You sure you didn't move it?" Conrad asked, sniffing around.

"Yes I'm sure! Someone must have taken it!" Lou answered, laying down and putting his paws on his head and covering his eyes with them "Stop yelling!"

"Ummmmm, Lou, we're not yelling" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry!" He appologized, still covering his face with his paws.

"Lou, stop freaking out, we'll go find another log" Conrad assured, putting a paw on his shoulder and helping him up.

"B-but..."

"Lou, stop worrying, okay?" Conrad said, trying to calm him down.

"But what if they black mail us with it?!"

"It's a log..."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. He always overeacted and this was just another case.

When we were going to try and calm him down more, we saw a sudden log go over head, three wolves inside and yelling their heads off. They didn't look like any wolves I knew but I didn't get a very good look at them but the log they were using was an entirely different story.

"THATS OUR LOG!" Lou yelled at them.

They didn't hear, they just kept laughing their heads off as they went down the hill we were on. Lou ran after them of course, growling at them.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"LOU! IT'S JUST A LOG!" Conrad yelled, running after him and ran after the dog.

"Lets go faster!" One of the wolves said as he and the two sped up.

Lou followed them with everything he had, growling the whole time, I had no idea why he was chasing them over a log that we found in the middle of no where, but I was more into worry about Conrad and trying to make him not run into anything even if I was pretty sure he wouldn't.

"HEY! YOU THREE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Lou growled.

The three canines looked back and lost their concentration for just a mere second and hit a boulder making the log launch them into the air and onto each other to the point where I could see them clearly. Meanwhile leaving the log in shattered pieces.

The one on the bottom was colored in gray and white furred, the white fur coloring around his muzzle to his chest while the gray covered the rest of his body, a little black on the tip of his ears. He was quiet husky for a wolf showing that he was bigger than the two wolves on top of him.

The wolf in the middle had brown on his ears, tip of his tail and his paws, the rest of his body being a light cream color making him almost look white in fur color. He on the other hand looked to be the oldest out of the three, also the tallest out of them.

"Wow, that was awesome!" The one on top said, sitting on top of the oldest looking one then looking at the sky and inhaling "Wow, it smells good here"

The one on top was smiling happily as his tail wagged was very weird in color, his shoulders to tail was covered in brown fur while his mane and fur around his eyes were a very dark brown to the point where it was almost black while his chest, paws and under belly were all white. His eyes were almost pure gold! The other two shared the same eye color, green but I never ever saw these color of eyes, such a dark yellow it looked almost unnatural, even Hutch's eyes weren't this yellow!

"S-shut up Sylus and get off of us!" The one on the bottom growled, referring weird colored wolf on top.

"Fine, whatever you say" He said, getting off of the two and sitting down, watching as they got off of each other.

"OUR SLED!" Lou cried, going over to the shattered pieces of our log sled.

"Oh heheh sorry little guy, didn't know that was your sled" The cream colored wolf appologized.

"Why would you do that to our sled?!" Lou asked, going up to the three wolves.

"Hey, no need to get all mad!" The chubby grey wolf chuckled, looking at the cream colored wolf.

Lou growled, about to yell at them more if it wasn't for Conrad covering his muzzle and pulling him away.

"W-we're sorry for our friend, he really liked that log sled" He appologized.

The smallest, and youngest looking, of the three stepped up, the one named Sylus. He offered his paw to Lou which caused the wolf to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I appologize for my brothers, they were the ones who broke your sled" He said, even his voice sounding young while Lou slowly took his paw shake.

Oh, so they're brothers...

"WHAT?! You were on the sled to!" The eldest one argued.

"Well maybe if you know who wasn't in front then it wouldn't have shattered into a million peices" Sylus said, smirking while he picked up a peice of the log sled.

"Are you saying it was my fault?!" The gray furred canine asked.

"Yeah, you blocked our view and you were the one who was driving it, but thats what you get when you always insist on going first" He answered.

They continued arguing like this for a while the whole time, Lou, Conrad and I watching them, Sylus certainly seemed to be the smartest out of all of them while the oldest stayed out of the conversation and the middle one arguing with Sylus.

"Wait!" Conrad yelled, making the whole forest go quiet, the birds flew away, the bugs making no noise while the siblings looked at him "Sorry but...who are you guys?!"

"Thats what I want to know!" Lou growled.

I rolled my eyes, pulling Lou back by his scruff.

"It's polite to introduce yourselves first" The oldest one replied.

"Fair enough, I'm Sirius, this is Conrad and our friend here is Lou" I introduced, while holding Lou back.

"I'm Sylus and these are my two older brothers, Marcus..." He introduced, nudging the grey and black furred wolf "...and Lucas" he continued, nudging the cream furred wolf.

"Nice to meet you, I don't think we've met are you guys even from here?" I said, smiling.

"No, we're here as a family, sorta" Marcus answered, smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorta?"

Byron's POV

"Love!" I said, heading into my den and being greeted with the love of my life as he smiled at me.

"How was the hunt lovely?" Cole asked, tilting his head.

"Successful, no one will be hungry tonight" I answered, nuzzling into his neck.

"Stop love...that tickles!" He giggled, blushing a little.

"Hmmmmmmmmm...No..." I replied, giving a chuckle before nuzzling his cheek.

I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. I had a perfect life. The love of my life was with me, I had an amazing son who I loved as well, a family. What else could be more perfect?

"Byron! Cole!"

Turning our heads, we saw Stephon run into the den, panting his head off as if he had been running an insane amount.

"Stephon? Whats wrong?" Cole asked from my side, keeping close to me.

"Everything! We have a huge problem!" He answered, not calming down.

"Why?! Did someone get hurt?"

"Worse!"

"Is the pack getting invaded?!" I asked, tilting my head.

"Even worse!"

"Is Jasper Park burning?!" Cole asked, starting to get worried.

"WORSE"

"Wait...what could be worse than that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Then I got my answer, from behind him approached two wolves both of them I knew and I could finally see why he was worried.

"Hey big brother!" Cyrus said, smiling at me.

It was Cyrus! Why he was here I didn't know but he was here with his girlfriend, Emma, my life long friend and my brother but why were they here?!

"C-cyrus?! Emma?! What are you doing here?" My mate asked, looking at the couple.

Cyrus smirked, his tail wagging.

"What? No 'Hi Cyrus, how have you been?'" He asked, sticking his tongue out at us.

"Love, stop teasing them" Emma said, nuzzling him.

"Cyrus!" I cheered, running up and hugging my little brother and Emma at the same time.

"There we go, thats more like it" Cyrus joked, smiling at me and hugging back.

It was so nice to see him again after so long, I had so many questions as to how he was doing and how Emma was doing as well, they still seemed to be together and another question was why are they so far from home?

"It's nice to see you little brother but why are you here?" I asked, stopping the hug.

"I'll answer that in a bit but first we NEED to go do something!" He stalled, walking out of the den with Emma.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" My mate asked, looking at him.

"I have to go find my children!" He answered, looking back at us from over his shoulder.

"CHILDREN?!" Cole and I gasped, following him with Stephon close behind.

"Yeah, We have three sons! Lucas, Marcus and Sylus!" Emma replied.

**And the first of many twists! I hope you enjoyed the chapter I've been waiting to introduce Cyrus's sons for a while now and I hope you liked them lol Please review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time!**


	4. Inherited Traits

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Accepted

Conrad's POV

"No way..." Sirius gasped, his breathing quickening.

"Sirius, its not that bad" I said, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?! It's impossible!" Sirius argued, then looking at the three brothers "How did Spaz have kids?!"

The brothers all rolled their eyes at the same time before looking at me again.

"Ummmmmm well when he and our Mother met they fell in love and decided to have kids and well they had my brothers and I" Lucas answered.

"I knew Cyrus and Emma would become mates!" I said, smiling as I remembered the two when I first started to hang out and associate with wolves.

"And we're they're sons!" Marcus confirmed, smirking.

While all of us shared our stories with each other about the three brothers parents, Cyrus and Emma. Lou was left out of the conversation sense he had never met Cyrus or Emma before, so feeling bad for him, I walked over to him leaving Sirius to talk to the brothers.

"Something bothering you Lou?" I asked, tilting my head.

"No, its just I don't really know what to say...I haven't known you guys that long and I don't really know you're stories or adventures so I guess theres nothing for me to say" He answered, feeling left out.

I smiled, putting a paw around his shoulder and gently shaking him. I didn't blame him for feeling left out, we hadn't known Lou for that long but when he was just a pup and we had already grown bigger he helped him try to get out of the den. He was afraid of everything outside the den, which he still is but he actually gets out every now and then.

We never went outside of Jasper Park in his life and has never met any of our friends outside of the pack like Cyrus, I had a feeling he always felt left out of the group.

"Hey don't worry about it! I promise that next time, our next little adventure will have you in it!" I swore, promising my friend.

Lou looked up at me, his ears down on his head and tail wagging, a small smile appearing on his muzzle.

"You promise?"

I offered him my paw so I could show him how serious I was about my promise and slowly he took it and I shook his paw with mine.

"I promise, Lou, one day you, me, Sirius...and if Sirius will let us, Drake will go on an adventure of our own, one that we can talk about for years"

His face light up like none I have ever seen, his ears went from folding downward to being perked all the way up and he began to hug me from out of no where.

"Thanks Conrad!" He said.

I chuckled and hugged him back, then hearing nothing but silence from Sirius, Sylus, Marcus and Lucas as they all watched us.

"That was quiet the promise there Conrad" Sirius said to me, smirking.

"Yeah but we're bound to have one soon" I replied, pulling Lou off of me.

Marcus smirked and put an arm around each of his brothers, pulling them close while Lucas frowned and Sylus kept a straight face on.

"Well every day is an adventure with us!" He informed.

"With Sylus yes, with just us two? No" Lucas retorted, looking irritated.

"Oh come on we have had good times together!"

"Before Sylus was born we were worse than Shay and Dad combined!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, what did he mean by that?

"I thought all of you were the same age?" Lou asked, which I was kind of glad he was asking because I thought they were all the same age as well.

"Well, Marcus and I are we're twins but I'm the older one while Sylus is a year younger than us" Lucas answered.

Now that surprised me!

"But, Sylus is so much more..." I drifted off, not wanting to sound mean.

"Mature?" Sylus asked, smiling at me as I nodded in response "Don't worry, I get that a lot, I always have to watch these two because if I don't they cause trouble"

"Like breaking log sleds?" Sirius replied.

"About that, my brothers will gladly make you all a new one if you would allow us to, I'd hate for the first three wolves we meet here to be mad at us" Sylus said, trying to make an agreement.

Lou smiled, nodding while Marcus and Lucas exchanged looks.

"Why do we have to do that?! You were on the sled to!" Marcus protested.

"Because I have to guide you two or else it will end up worse, because if I don't lead you two...well lets look at what happens shall we?" Sylus asked rhetorrically, picking up a few pieces of the bark.

"...Point taken..."

Cole's POV

"When did you get sons?!" My mate and I asked.

"About 3 years ago! We have the twins Lucas and Marcus and a year later Emma had Sylus" Cyrus answered, nuzzling his apparent mate.

"Sylus? I'm guessing you named him didn't you?" Stephon asked, sighing.

"Yes, he did and I named Lucas while he named Marcus" Emma answered, looking up at Cyrus.

We walked in silence for a while, and I was pretty sure Byron and I were thinking they same question, eyes told me that, but I didn't want to seem rood by asking it. But I have known him for quiet a while so I doubt he would mind it.

"So, do any of your sons have your...bad luck or clumsyness?" I asked, trying slow down the question so it was a little less rood.

"No!" He nervously said "W-why would you think that?"

Byron sighed, looking at the blushing Cyrus and rolling his eyes.

"They have it don't they?"

"Technically, two of them do" Emma said, answering for her mate.

Two? Now that was a surprise, with how much bad luck I've experienced with Cyrus I would have thought all three of them had it.

"Two of them? Which ones?"

"Marcus and Lucas" Cyrus answered "Shortly after they were born we found out they inherrited my bad luck and clumsyness"

"Lucas, being the first born, inherrited Cyrus's bad luck, shyness and well...his complaining attitude, while Marcus inherrited his clumsyness and stomach" Emma continued.

"I don't complain!" Cyrus argued.

We chose to ignore him and continue on with the subject, the fact that now we practically had two of Cyrus walking around Jasper when he almost got himself and Stephon killed the last time he was here to visit Armstrong and Candu.

"Wait...so you're saying theres practically another you in Jasper?" I asked, making it sound urgent.

"Well, yes and no"

"Yes and no?" Cole, Stephon and I asked.

Emma and Cyrus exchanged looks, wincing and looking back at us.

"Yes, they are practically a version of Cyrus put together and No because they're an even worse version of Cyrus" Emma answered.

"By worse you mean..."

"Worse! WAY worse" Cyrus said, nodding "But don't worry as long as they're with Sylus they should be just fine"

"Why?"

"Because, unlike Lucas, Marcus and Cyrus, Sylus for some reason has amazing luck when it comes to anything, he's also very smart, reasonable, and quiet the negotiator for his age" Emma answered.

Byron and I exchanged looks between each other, both being worried that there we're two wolves out there that can cause more trouble than Cyrus himself.

I just hoped no one was with them if they cause this much trouble...

Especially Conrad.

I hope we find them soon, I was really beginning to worry about Cnrad, Sirius and Lou because as for as I knew they were all still hanging out somewhere, perhaps they were with each other at the log sledding hill, I knew they loved doing that and I guess it wouldn't hurt to go look...

Lucas's POV

How did I get into this mess?

All I was doing was following Marcus and then I found a log and we decided to go down the closest hill we could find, how was I supposed to know it belonged to these three wolves?

What a pain...

"Lucas!"

I sighed, looking at Sylus who had his eyebrow raised at me as Marcus was trying to find the right log to get them.

"Stop looking so down, come on and talk with our new friends!" He encouraged, smiling.

"How are you sure they even want us to be their friends? What if they hate us?"

"Oh I doubt it, I got Lou to forgive us didn't I? Besides if we're going to be living here from now on don't you think we should make some new friends? I'm sure you and Sirius would get along, he's outgoing and you're grumpy all the time, easy"

I knew he wouldn't give up so sighed once more and walked over to the three dogs as Lou helped Marcus pick out a log, while Sirius and Conrad sat next to each other and watched so naturally I sat next to them.

"Oh hey...Lucas right?" Sirius asked, smiling at me.

I hesitantly nodded my head slowly.

"Whats wrong? You seem kinda down" Conrad asked, looking at me as well.

"Nah, its just how I normally am" I answered, then looking at Sirius and Conrad and how close they were together as well as how well they get along "So how long have you two been together?"

They both blushed, begging to stutter at the same time saying stuff like 'W-we're not t-together!' 'Why would you think that?' and a bunch of other stuff I couldn't quiet make out.

"Ummmmmmm I meant as friends..." I answered, chuckling at them and how nervous they seemed to be when they thought I meant how long they had been boyfriends.

"O-oh ummmmmm well we've been best friends sense we were pups..." Sirius answered, his cheeks still showing that he was blushing.

"Sense pups? I hear you two were friends for a long time but from what my Dad said about you I have to say you don't look that old...I thought you'd be taller" I answered, looking at Sirius.

Him and I were about the same size, maybe he was an inch or two taller but no major difference in our height.

"Well I guess I am kinda short for a wolf but Conrad here is the smallest out of us but he's still pretty tall for a dog"

Sylus sat next to Conrad and nodded, looking at his fur.

"I did hear you were a dog but you look more like a wolf to me"

"Must be because I've been living with them for so long...but thank you for that, I try to fit in as much as I can" Conrad thanked.

Sylus nodded and while Marcus tried finding the perfect log for Lou, who kept out of reach incase their was something in or under the logs. I was trying to have a good conversation with Sirius and Conrad.

Then I realized I left Marcus all by himself with Lou.

Lou's POV

"What about this one? It looks sturdy" Marcus asked, nudging a piece of a log that looked sort of like a sled...

"I don't know..." I said, examining the log from a distance.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked, commenting on how far I was from the log I was examining.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't decide which log you want if you don't come here" He answered.

I gulped, looking all around the log from a distance before slowly approaching, step by step. Marcus laid out the log in front of me and urged me to step inside with him so I slowly went in behind him as he got the front of the sled.

The sled itself wasn't that bad when I got a look at it, sure it wasn't as comfortable as our old one but I guess it would do.

"What do you think?" He asked, looking back at me.

"I-I'm not sure...I'll have to take it for a ride before I find out..." I answered, stuttering a little.

"Okay then, lets go!" Marcus answered, getting out from the front and pushing the back of the sled to the edge of our sledding huge hill.

"What?! N-now? B-but what about Sirius, Conrad and your brothers?! Do you think it'll be safe?"

"Of course! Whats the worse that can happen?" He said, hoping into the back.

I gulped, looking down the hill and seeing a bunch of trees and rocks protruding from the ground as well as some bushes but the problem was I had never been in front to steer, I was always in the back and not see much other than few trees passing by. Not to mention I had a terrible fear of hights...

When I thought we were going to go straight off the cliff, Lucas came up and stopped us just in the nick of time, glaring at his younger brother.

"Lucas! Let go! Lou and I were just going to go for a ride!" He complained, looking up at his older brother.

"You two are not going by yourselves..."

Yes!

"I'll come with you" He chuckled, pushing Marcus forward on the sled and pushing the sled off before coming into the sled and making us slide down the hill.

**Well I'm sure most of you saw that at least one of Cyrus's sons would have his traits lol if you have any questions or comments please let me know and I'll answer them in any way I can :) Please review and let me know how I did and...**

**Until Next Time.**


	5. What Can You Say? Love Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Accepted

Lou's POV

You know that feeling when you do something scary and then you find out that you actually like it, then you feel the rush of the thrill?

Yeah, I don't have it.

I was screaming my head off if fact. I usually wouldn't mind being sledding down a cliff but this time I was scared out of my mind. Not once have I been in front because Drake always knew I was going to be scared and probably end up making us crash.

But for some reason Marcus and Lucas decided to make me steer and on top of that they were first timers lead by a multi-phobic wolf who would probably die from a heart attack about any second now.

"LOU! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!"

I shook my head, I closed my eyes just recently to avoid seeing all of the things rushing by and scarying me even more. Marcus tried to pry my paws off of my eyes but I kept them just where they were and I didn't want to stop.

Lucas tried to steer from the back but I'm guessing from the constant hitting into things that that didn't work at all, we were all left grunting everytime the sled hit something but then suddenly the bumping stopped.

Out of idol curiosity, I peaked to see that there was nothing but a smooth road ahead and I acutally smiled at the sight of it, laughing a little.

"Hey! We actually have a spot of good luck!" Lucas said, smiling and looking at his brother.

"Well now you jinxed it!" Marcus replied.

I looked back at them, these two were going to end up killing me I swear.

Sirius's POV

"How did they get away so fast?" I asked, looking down the hill where Lou and Sylus's brothers went down.

"If I know my brothers they probably drug your friend into doing it with them" Sylus answered, looking at us.

Conrad sighed, staying close to me and just as I was about to say something to him I felt a pair of warm and strong paws wrap around my waist then being pulled back into someone's chest. I knew the feeling of who it was straight away.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Conrad's ears perked up and a smiled appeared on his face while Sylus, raised an eyebrow at the sight of me being close to another males chest.

"Hey Drake!" Conrad cheered.

I growled, looking past my shoulder to be greeted with Drake's handsome face as he chuckled and kissed my forehead. Normally, I would kiss him back but even now when I didn't he still managed a blush to spread across my face.

"Hey Conrad, Hey lovely...who's this?" Drake asked, referring to Sylus standing next to me.

"I'm Sylus, nice to meet you" He introduced, offering his paw to Drake.

Drake looked at the paw then at me, and shook it, smiling.

"Drake, likewise..." He answered, looking at him up and down.

"Drake what are you doing here?" Conrad and I asked, mine being more like a growl.

"Oh just thought I would pay my little sweetheart a visit" He answered, kissing my cheek.

"I'm not your little sweetheart anymore!" I growled, pushing away from him.

"Come on, you used to love it when I would call you that..." Drake replied, pulling me close to him again.

"I USED TO! Then you went and cheated on me" I growled, pushing away and getting farther away from him, which was for me basically next to Sylus.

Drake looked between Sylus and I, as if trying to figure out something when Conrad got between us and tried to calm us down.

"P-please guys, stop it..." Conrad pleaded.

Conrad's voice calmed me down, he was so kind and caring that you just wouldn't want to ever upset him and when he showed the old him briefly it was just something that he could do. Stop any argument, well at least to me it worked.

"Okay, but I'm still not going to accept his 'appology'" I answered, feeling Conrad's small paw on my chest.

"I'm pretty sure I know whats going on..." Sylus said, raising an eyebrow at us while smirking.

"You do?" Conrad Drake and I asked simoultaneously

"Yup, you two..." Sylus pointed at Drake and I, making a suggestion "You two used to date and then Conrad here got with Sirius and Drake still loves Sirius!"

All three of us got wide eyed, all shouting at the same time at his false accusations. Meamwhile, Sylus was laughing at us and the act we were putting on.

"Conrad and I aren't together!" I yelled.

"But WE are" Drake said happily, holding on to me once more.

I growled, elbowing him in the chest and sending him stumbling backwards holding his chest and looking at me with one of his eyes closed in pain.

"L-love hurts..." He joked, walking up to me "I'll take whatever you throw at me..."

I growled, shoving him away again to the point where he was pushed onto the ground but he grunted and slowly got up again, walking up once more and offering his body for me to hit once again.

He surprised me, I'll say that much, but I sucked it up, if he wasn't going to be committed to me then I couldn't date him. I turned my head and began walking away, Conrad at my side as he followed me, keeping his head low.

I hated myself right now.

Not only did I make a horrible first impression to Sylus but I made Conrad sad...

I never made Conrad sad, I never want to, he never wanted us to grow apart from the day we became friends and noew I didn't know what to say to him. Sylus of course followed us and when I turned around Drake was keeping up from a distance, throwing me a smile and wink.

Blushing, I turned around again and hearing Sylus chuckle at the show as he tried to figure out what was going on between the three of us.

"Sylus, don't you think we should find your brothers?" Conrad asked, his tone low.

"Nah, knowing them they'll turn up eventually" Sylus answered, a warm smile appearing on his face "What I would really like to do is see some of the sights around here, I'm sure they're to die for"

"Uh...Sure if you want to" I replied, trying to decide which one I should show him.

"Okay did I get it right this time? You and Drake used to date but then Conrad started dating Drake, Drake still loves you and you want to date Conrad? Its like the ultimate love triangle!" Sylus suggested, tilting his head and holding his chin with his paw, still trying to sort it all out.

"...NO...!"

Byron's POV

"Cyrus, we're not going to get anywhere with your horrible sense of direction..." I groaned, my paws actually starting to hurt.

"Its not that I don't have a bad sense of direction, its that I'm interested in all of the directions, so hah!" Cyrus argued back, sticking his tongue at me.

Same old Cyrus...

"Well then why don't we just split up? It would help..." Emma suggested, looking at us.

As we agreed, I only wanted to be partnered with my loveable mate Cole and seeing as how Cyrus and Emma didn't know there way around here they took Stephon with them.

"Cyrus if you find Conrad make sure he's okay will you?" Cole requested, worried about our son.

"Sure! You can always leave it up to good old Uncle Cyrus!" He said, hopefully joking.

"Okay so we'll meet up back here when we found them okay?" Emma asked.

We all nodded, knowing that it would be pretty difficult to find them even if we all split up, the best way to find Conrad was to check the places he usually hangs out along with Sirius, Drake and Lou but he wasn't there when we actually checked!

I just want to make sure he's okay...

"Found them!" Cyrus shouted, smiling.

"Cyrus, stop playing around and go look for them..." Stephon sighed, walking ahead.

"But I-"

"No, go on Cyrus, go look for them and if you find them howl" I answered

"No seriously! I know where they are!" He insisted, trying to convince us.

"Cyrus its not funny!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound from all around us, birds fleeing nearby trees and their constant gentle chirping turning into fleeing kaws. While all of this havoc was happening, Cyrus was smiling with this smug look on his face and it was then that I knew I didn't hear the last of it. All of this was followed by a multitude of trees falling down in the distance.

"I TOLD you! I don't see why people don't think I'm responsible!"

Cyrus smirked, adding a little perk into his step as he practically skipped his way towards the falling trees where I was pretty sure was also in the direction of his sons.

Well...Time to meet these little terrors...

**I appologize for not updating sooner, I didn't plan on making any of you guys wait this long but I just started school but enough with the excuses I'm just glad I could post for you guys Please review and tell me how I did and until next time!**


	6. Every Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Accepted

Lou's POV

"I hate you guys so much"

"Awwww come on Lou, it wasn't that bad!" Marcus laughed.

"Yeah, could have been worse" Lucas agreed, looking at his brother as if this kind of stuff has happened to them before.

"I still hate you, both of you" I replied "You broke another sled"

We were up in a tree needless to say, looking down at all of the branches and the broken pieces of my brand new sled, why they made me steer with my eyes closed was beyond me, and they made me get on it with them!

"It wasn't as bad as the last one" Lucas reminded, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to get down but not able to because of all of the branches. I don't even know how we got up here! All I know is that there was now fallen trees around us and the three of us were stuck up here.

The only thing we could do was wait and see if someone would find us.

"Hey Lou!" Lucas called out, not being able to see me.

"What?" I asked, trying to make eye contact with him.

"Does anyone know that we're even here?"

"Probably not, but they know that I always hide in trees so they'll probably look for me up in the tallest one" I answered.

"Hey look! A spider!" Marcus exclaimed, my ears honing in on the horrible word.

I jumped, looking around for any sign of the eight legged monster. My breathing increasing and looking all over excitedly. Lucas slapped his brother over the side of the head, I didn't see it but I deffinantly heard it.

"OW!"

"There is no spider there Lou, don't worry about it" Lucas said, smiling.

That didn't mean that I didn't try to look all over for it, I was terrified of spiders, more than snakes, but not as much as the dark! I hate the dark... and well, most things.

Conrad's POV

"Okay so did Conrad and Drake date and then he started dating Sirius at the same time?"

"No..."

"Dang, I'm sure I'll get it!" Sylus assured "I'm usually good at these kind of things"

"So is Sirius" Drake said.

He must had been nuzzling Sirius because that was the only explanation for the loud slap that I heard from my side and actually caused me to flinch.

"Ow...you've still got it in you lovely" Drake chuckled.

"I should have hit you harder" Sirius growled, right next to me.

"Can you two please stop fighting?" I requested, looking in the direction of their voices.

"I will, on one condition" Drake started.

I already knew how this was going to end.

"If Sirius agrees to give me a kiss"

I wasn't surprised when yet another slap rang in my ears and the sound of Drake grunting joined afterwords. I sighed, knowing it was a helpless case to try and stop them from fighting more but I've tried that before and as always it failed.

I...I just wish they would get back together again, or at least become friends.

"Conrad! Wait up!" Sylus said, walking up to me while I waited.

"Yeah?" I asked, begining to walk again when he joined me, the sounds of Sirius and Drake arguing in the background.

"I just wanted to join you" He answered "Besides, they keep arguing so we can't get anywhere if we're looking for my brothers and your friend"

"Yeah, lets just go look for them, who knows where they are by now..." I sighed, walking in front of Sylus.

"Is something wrong?"

Lie. Lie and say that you're not sad in the fact that two out of your three bestfriends aren't getting along. That our friendship was deteorating because of it. All Sirius did was argue with Drake, Lou got freightened to much from their arguing and I just couldn't listen to it.

"...Yes..." I answered, putting my head down.

"What is it?"

I looked back in the direction of the shouting, not being able to see them but I could tell that Sirius and Drake were still fighting, so basically it was just Sirius yelling at Drake while he sat there and took it before trying to apologize to him once more.

"Them?"

"Yeah, I hate when they argue" I replied, looking down.

"Do you mind if I ask why they argue?"

"It was a while back, Sirius was going to meet Drake when he saw him kissing some female thats had a crush on him forever, Drake didn't kiss back but Sirius believes he did and I guess it broke his heart..." I answered, a tear going down my eye "I-I just wish they would stop...I want them to be together again"

"Why? I mean I know you four are bestfriends but I've never seen someone so determined to see a couple get back together"

"Because!" I replied, looking in his direction "All of the memories that I have worth mentioning from my childhood starts with "Drake, Sirius and I..."

Sirius's POV

"Drake! Why did you come anyway?!"

"To see you Sirius" He answered, grabbing my waist and pulling him close "I still love you"

"No!" I growled, trying to move away from his hold "Just leave me alone Drake!"

"Whatever you think I did I'm sorry Sirius, I really am"

He put his head undermine, nuzzling lightly and actually whimpering while he was there. He made me stop resisting, I hated when he did this, it always made me puddy in his paws. I sighed to myself and gave him a slight nuzzle before realizing what I was doing and shoving him away.

"Oh no! Thats not working this time Drake, I'm still really mad at you" I growled, walking away from him.

"I'm not going to stop following you Sirius, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I need to regain your love"

'So corny...' I thought, rolling my eyes.

I followed Conrad's paw prints, looking on the ground and trying to ignore Drake who was following me. But then I walked into a familiar wolf, all black fur, blue eyes, scar across his chest. Dad.

"So...Am I interrupting something?" He asked, tilting his head.

I was going to answer, I really was, but when Drake wrapped his paws around my waist and pulled me close again, putting his head on mine I couldn't and the sight of this made Armstrong smile.

"Nope, we were just talking, right love?"

Instead of looking up at him, I hit his chest by elbowing him, effectively knocking the air out of him and making him land with his back on the ground.

"Sirius! Why did you do that to him?!" Dad asked, watching me as I walked past him.

"He deserved it, for touching me like that..." I growled.

Dad helped Drake up and apologized to him for me. Why can't wolves understand that I just don't want to be around Drake anymore?! When he starts acting as if we're together it gets me angry! He shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff if we're broken up. I just wanted to find Conrad, find Lou and Sylus's brothers and go home.

Cyrus's POV

"Told you I'd find them!" I said, looking up at my two sons and another wolf stuck in a tree just above us.

"H-hey Dad" Marcus and Lucas said, looking down at me.

"What happened last time?" I yelled upwards.

"Log sledding"

"Ah yes, log sledding" I heard Byron say from behind me "Nice to see you Lou"

"Goodmorning Byron, Sir. Goodmorning Cole, Sir"

"Is Conrad up there?!" Cole asked, sounding worried.

"No, he stayed with Sirius" Lou answered, trying to look at us but not being able to in the way that he was turned in the tree.

"Do you guys want help?" Stephon asked, getting ready to climb up the tree.

"Yes please..." They all sighed.

With that, Steph did his thing and began climbing the branches one by one as I turned my attention to my mate, kissing her cheek.

"Told you we'd find them" I said, smiling to her.

"I never doubted you one second" She retorted.

Suddenly, when I heard my other son calling out my name as he walked up with someone, he looked familiar but I couldn't quiet put my paw on it...that scarf...didn't I know someone who wore a scarf?

"Hey Dad!" Sylus said, walking up to us along with the canine at his side.

"Hello Cyrus, nice to meet you again..." The canine said, his head down.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

The canine sighed, as if he almost expected me to forget him. His appearence did ring a bell but I just couldn't put my finger on who he was.

"Its me, Conrad!" He replied, after I didn't respond for a while, he sighed and looked straight at me "The blind dog with a scarf"

"OH! I remember!" I said, remembering the image of a small pup walking around with a scarf covering half of his body, dang has he grown "I haven't seen you in such a long time that I didn't recognize you!"

"Its okay, I'm not that rememberable" He said, smiling.

"Dad, how are they going to get down?" Sylus asked, tilting his head.

"Eh their luck will get them down, either that or Steph will" I answered.

Byron and Cole ran up to Conrad and hugged him close, smiling happily and squeezing him tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Byron cried "Now we have three of them..."

Wait...was he referring to me?

"Dad, I'm just fine, nothings wrong now stop babying me" Conrad responded, trying to get some distance from his parents.

"Just becareful around them okay? No telling what is going to happen around Cyrus now" Cole agreed, nodding with Byron.

"Hey! We're not that bad!"

As I said that, Lou fell down, hitting a couple of branches on the way down and causing them to come down with him as he hit the floor with a loud thud, groaning.

"Ow..."

"Oh hey there Lou!" Sylus greeted, his tail wagging "That looks like fun!"

With that, Sylus began climbing the tree, not nearly as easily as Steph did though and to be honest it looked like a kind of awkward situation for him having never done anything like that before.

"Well now that we know where they are, I was going to tell you guys something..."

Emma walked up to my side and put her head under mine, giving me one small smile before both of us looked at them.

"We're planning on moving into Jasper!"

After saying that, there was a huge silence from everyone even from above us where Stephon was trying to get my sons down and suddenly the noise stopped. This would be one of those moments when you would hear a random cricket noise if it was like that.

"T-thats great!" Byron cheered, sounding a little nervous "H-how long?"

"Well we were thinking of making it perminent" I answered, licking my mates forehead.

"NO!" Stephon blurted from above us, jumping down and shaking his head "PLEASE say you're joking!"

Emma and I both shook our head, seeing no reason why he was so worked up about this when we've known each other for so long.

"Nope, Alpha and Omega's can't really be married in our pack so we decided to come and live here to make it official" Emma answered, kissing my cheek and making me blush.

"B-but" Steph couldn't think of anything else to say so he put his head down "Fine...I guess I could take you to Humphrey and Kate..."

The sound of a loud crash sounded and Lou, who was just lying where he fell peacefully had Marcus land on him, then Lucas and Sylus who had three wolves to cushion his fall as he just sat there on them, looking up at the tree he had just fallen from.

"Wow! That was close!" He gasped, then noticing something else "Hey! The sky looks really nice here in Jasper!"

The three wolves under him were groaning and shaking their heads, Lou having the worst of it as he tried to breath under all of the weight. Sylus, eventually, got up and let his brothers get up as well, Lou just laying there and trying to say something.

"Lou? Something wrong?" Lucas asked, my three sons leaning in and listening close.

"I-I hate you guys..."

Steph, Cole and Byron watched the spectacle, worried before agreeing to lead us to Humphrey and Kate, the current leaders, keeping Conrad close between them as they did so. Marcus picked up Lou along with Lucas and helped him follow us, Sylus leading them close behind us.

I followed Sylus' gaze, looking all around Jaspers incredible view but then my eyes landed on Emma and I couldn't help but nuzzle her. She returned it eagerly as we walked and I thought to myself:

I might actually like this place.

**Here's another chapter! SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the long wait but I had a bit of a writers block but I'm back so now I will announce that the main plot is going to show in the next chapter and not long after the romance featuring a few of the main characters will begin and an OC from another author who requested it will show up soon :) So please review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Party Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega, I just own my O/C's.**

**Stephon is a O/C owned by Sgt. Stephon-Zeta and Cole is a O/C owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Alpha and Omega: The Accepted

Sirius's POV

"You really shouldn't treat him like that Sirius! It could hurt him!" Dad said as he followed me, Drake close behind us and giving us our space while we talked.

"Thats what he gets for holding me like that, especially after what he did" I answered, not looking back at him because then I might have to see Drake.

"Sirius, just forgive him please? Everything would go a lot smoother if you just forgave him"

"I'm not forgiving him Dad, he doesn't deserve it"

"You're being to stubborn Sirius, just forgive him, you don't even have to get back together with him!" He pleaded

"Ummmmmm I'd like it if we were together!" Drake announced from behind us.

"Drake! Not the time!" Dad scolded, making him go silent and duck his head low.

"Why is it so hard for you to forgive him?"

I growled, shaking my head to try and ignore that question. Normally, I would never ever ignore someone like Armstrong but right now it was a different story. I didn't try to be rude or anything but ever sense Drake cheated on me like that I just couldn't help but be angry every time we're close together.

The only thing that will calm me down now is being able to see Conrad, his shy attitude that has sometimes calms me down, its usually only whenever he meets new people and now that the three brothers were here he seems to be shy again, for the moment anyway.

Pretty soon, once he gets used to the three brothers he'll just be his regular self, trying to prove that his handicap doesn't matter and avoid himself from being bullied. I wanted to protect him because he is truly my best friend and I don't want to see him get hurt.

"Sirius! Are you listening to me?" Dad asked, tilting his head and trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Dad, I was a little out of it right there" I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"I was asking if you did what you were supposed to do as an Alpha" Dad repeated, sighing and chuckling.

"Ummmmmm, what if I said "No"?" I asked, putting on a nervous smile.

"I did it for him!" Drake shouted from behind, smiling and his tail wagging.

"Thank you for that Drake, Sirius, say thanks" Dad ordered kindly, letting Drake walk up to me with an arrogant smile on his face.

"I'm listening, you can either thank me or just give me a kiss" He informed, winking at me

I smirked, leaning in close to him and seeing a blush start to develope on his face and just as our lips were going to touch I changed direction and went to his ear, whispering:

"In your dreams"

With that, I did what Steph taught me and climbed up into the nearest tree, beginning to travel from tree limb to tree limb hearing Drake groan and beg for me to come back and I was pretty sure Dad would try to make me appologize later but as long as I could avoid it I didn't need to.

All I wanted to do was find Conrad right now.

Byron's POV

"You want to what?!"

"I would like it if you could possibly allow me and my family to live here in Jasper" Cyrus requested, putting his head down.

Humphrey and Kate exchanged looks with each other, probably worried about the safety of the entire pack if Cyrus and his family were to join and actually live here.

"Cyrus, its not that we don't want you to join its just-" Humphrey started but was interrupted when I pulled him and his mate to the side.

"Humphrey, sir, please you've got to let them join" I begged.

"We want to Byron but we just don't know seeing as how he attracts accidents" Kate reminded, looking at Cyrus who was standing near Emma "Not only that but he has three sons that have the same thing as he does"

"I promise I'll take full responsiblity for them, they just can't offically be mates in our old pack because they're different ranks! I mean you two should know that not being with the one you love because of ranking isn't right more than anyone!"

They looked at each other, nodding and sighing before looking over to my shoulder and saw Cyrus's sons playing with Conrad and Lou, all five tackling each other to the ground and it actually was funny trying to see their attempts to sneak up on Conrad, ultimately ending in failure.

"Okay but just please try to keep an eye on them, we don't want anyone getting hurt" Humphrey confirmed, smiling.

"I promise sir!" Cyrus spoke up from behind us "No one will get hurt"

Then, outside where the younger wolves were wrestling, you could hear Lou yell as a decent sized rock came rolling down the caves top, falling next to him and Marcus and while Lou was freaking out Marcus was smiling and looking at the boulder, grateful it didn't hit him.

"That one was actually close!" Marcus said, laughing.

Humphrey and Kate looked at Cyrus once again, both with their eyes and eyebrows raised while he chuckled.

"Okay, NOW, no one will get hurt! I promise"

Humphrey and Kate exchanged looks, worried about the safety of the pack was my guess I mean so would I especially with Cyrus and his son's but I guess we'll have to live with them I thought then nuzzling Cole who was at my side happy to see him there, I mean they are apart of the pack now and we'll just have to learn how to deal with them.

Lou's POV

"Kids! Come on! We're going to go see our new den with your Uncle Byron!" Emma said as she walked out of the den with Cyrus at her side.

"Can we stay here a bit longer? We like hanging out with Conrad and Lou!" Marcus begged, putting an arm around me and Conrad.

"Even I do!" Lucas added, putting on a heartwarming smile.

"Okay but don't get into trouble you five, we'll come find you later" Emma said, going down the hill when Byron and Cole came out of the den as well.

"Conrad, I want you to be really careful now" Cole reminded.

"Okay Dad, I promise I will" Conrad confirmed, smiling.

With that, Byron and Cole made their way down the hill along with Stephon to go show Cyrus and Emma where they woud be staying for the mean time. As soon as they were out of eye sight the three brothers huddled up and looked back at us, whispering something to each other in secret, luckily, I had a secret weapon.

"Hey Conrad, what are they saying?" I asked, looking at the dog.

"Something about a 'party' of some kind and about us" He answered, sighing "I think they're planning something, oh and hey Sirius"

I didn't know what he meant about that at first but when Sirius was suddenly next to us I knew what had happened, Sirius had tried to sneak up on Conrad like they used to do when they were pups.

"It's no fun when you catch me Conrad!" He complained, sitting next to us.

"Yeah I know but you do it so much that you're just to predictable" He answered, a smirk growing on his face "And I'm getting really good at this"

Conrad's ears then began to twitch and turn, listening for anything else as if he was expecting something or someone to show up in addition to Sirius's arrival.

"Where's Drake?"

"With my Dad" Sirius answered bluntly, almost sounding irritated.

"Why won't you get back together with him again?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Because he cheated! I'm sure if he did it once he'll do it again and again and again, it's just time for me to find someone else" He replied, smiling to himself "Someone better"

"But you and Drake were so perfect together!" Conrad argued "Couldn't you just give him one more chance?"

"No! I'm sorry guys its just don't think Drake and I are going to happen anymore"

Looking at Conrad, I saw that he all of a sudden became sad, his ears flopped down, he didn't answer and he just put his head on his paws. Was he sad because of that? I mean I hated the fact that Sirius and Drake weren't together anymore but for some reason the one that took it the hardest was Conrad.

I was contemplating on bringing it up when Lucas and his brothers walked up to us, all having these weird smiles on their faces.

"So guys, whats up?" Lucas asked

"Nothing much, why?" Sirius retorted sounding just as curious as I was.

"Have you guys ever been to a party?" Marcus asked, sounding intrigued.

"A party? Like the Moonlight Howl?" I asked, tilting my head.

"No, like a real party! Theres a gathering of a whole bunch of wolves not to far away from Jasper and we were wondering if you three would want to go!" Sylus answered, smiling.

"I don't know...I don't like being in really big groups, it freaks me out" I admitted, putting my tail between my legs and my ears going down against my head.

"Come on Lou, you need to get out and enjoy the world!" Marcus encouraged "And you, Sirius, I'm sure there is going to be a few guys there you can meet if you really want to meet someone new"

Sirius rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the brother at his attempt to get him to go to this party.

"I'm not just interested in males Marcus, I like females to" He informed.

Marcus smiled, patting Sirius on the shoulder and chuckling.

"Well in that case we can go look for girls together! You never know when we'll meet someone new!"

Sirius smiled, agreeing with Marcus as they began to talk. Conrad tilting his head as he listened in before Sylus stepped in front of the dog putting a paw on his head.

"How about you Conrad? Wanna go?" he asked, smiling "Looks like Sirius is in"

Conrad shook his head, facing down towards the ground like I was, usually he is never like this but knowing that he was around new wolves kinda made sense since he was always shy in front of new canines.

"I don't know, my parents might get mad at me" He said, sighing.

"Your parents won't need to know! If what Marcus told me is true from that wolf he met then it will only last for a day tops! They won't even have to know" Sylus encouraged

"I-I guess I could go" Conrad confirmed "It'll be a chance to show I can do anything a wolf can do"

"And Lou?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, I really didn't want to be left all alone here and if I go I might get myself into trouble on the other paw if I stay here and Conrad's parents ask me where they went I'd have to tell them because I can't lie to them, but if I went I'd be with Marcus and Lucas!

It was going to end up bad for me either way so I might as well have some fun with it.

"Fine, I'll go" I replied, defeated.

"Awesome!" The three brothers shouted in unison, exchanging looks with each other

"Okay, just meet us back around here in the morning before everyone wakes up then we can go without anyone seeing us" Sylus said, giving us instructions.

"Okay, we'll see you three tomorrow then" Sirius agreed.

The three brothers each said their goodbyes and walked off with each other, Sylus leading them back because of his two older brothers horrible sense of direction. Meanwhile, Sirius took the leasure of helping Conrad up, whom didn't need it but let him anyway but we all walked down the hill together and eventually went our seperate ways to our parents dens.

When I got home, I was greeted with the sight of my Mom and Dad asleep together and with that I laid down and couldn't sleep at all. I had something on my mind.

I wanted to go to a party with all of my friends...

But there was one who didn't get invited.

Drake.

**Okay I am soooooo sorry for updating weekly on all of my stories I've just been so busy and I don't really have time to do what I want like writing so please forgive me I'll really try to update faster this time. Please review and tell me how I did and...**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
